


Perils Of Performance

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, AU-Poorer Oliver, AU-Tommy And Oliver Don't Know One Another, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Oliver performs sex acts on camera for money.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Perils Of Performance_   
>  _Characters: Oliver Queen and the subtle as hell Tommy Meryln_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Oliver performs sex acts on camera for money._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  Arrow, Oliver/Tommy or Diggle or Roy or Slade, one likes it rough and one likes it gentle. Marked as gen and M/M because Oliver's alone but performing for a guy._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Oliver looks into the camera as he comes and brings his fingers up to his mouth to lick them while his phone pings with an e-mail notification, probably a Paypal transfer for tonight's show from Merlin69 who to his credit makes very few typos when working one handed. His audience of one thanks him for the show and signs off with a request for next time, which yay guaranteed rent but reminds him exactly how they see him, - **Merlin69:** wish I could pound ur pretty ass so f'ing hard, u will be taking giant dildo next time so stretch ur hole boy :).

Oliver closes his laptop and gets cleaned up feeling a bit down which sometimes happens - it's nice to take their money and he knows he's nothing more than a dick and a hole to his clients but it'd be nice if even one of their fantasies involved making it good for him or if there were anyone to look good for other than the ones paying for the privilege.


End file.
